The present disclosure relates to improved systems and methods for hanging or standing shelving units for a number of applications including without limitation support units for building heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems and components, as well as suspended shelving units for holding, for example, children's games and toys, closet organizers with hangers and shelves, adjustable pipe hangers with preset means to ensure proper drainage pitch, for storage space in a garage or workshop, storage shelves over a garage door, and as a hanging unit for audio/visual equipment.